


Twisted

by LeftSponge



Series: Spardacest Week [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Love, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftSponge/pseuds/LeftSponge
Summary: What's wrong with trying something new As long as nobody gets hurt?-------Or rather the gang is having a group gathering and The Sparda trio decide to play a party game classic.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Spardacest week! I'm so excited! Lets Go!
> 
> Prompt: This party's getting Crazy!

"This is stupid" Nero groaned out from beneath Dante and Vergil, their three forms an amalgamation of twisted limbs in their close proximity. "Agreed," Vergil commented in a flat tone, his chest pressed tightly against his brothers, their faces mear inches apart. with Nero's face pressed against his thigh. "C' mon you two, live a little! What's wrong with trying something new for a change." Dante chuckled from his position, sandwiched happily between the two others. He shifted slightly, his rear pressing hard against the younger hunters form beneath him. "Dante…" Nero's voice was strained his teeth clenched hard, shaky arms threatening to give way at any moment. "If you move like that I'm going to… I'm gonna… Fall You Asshole!!"

Nico stared down at the three of them tangled together on the dotted mat, one hand on her hip the other holding a white piece of cardboard with a plastic arrow attached. "C' mon Nero, suck it up! Stop whining like a little bitch" her grin was cheeky and she wiggled the board in her hands. Nero glared daggers, whoever decided that she was fit to be referee was dead wrong and should be put in prison for making another decision as long as they lived. "You try supporting 300Ibs of dumbass on your chest before saying I'm whining!" He growled out. "Why the hell do you two weigh so much!?"

Nico rolled her eyes, her fingers coming up to flick the plastic spinner. The arrow spun around the circle several times before slowing to a stop. "Left foot, Red!" She called out, the devilish glint in her eye's getting seemingly brighter. "I hate all of you…" Vergil groaned out, doing his best to slide out of the awkward angle and stretch his leg out, it made a soft popping noise from being bent for so long, but he was ultimately able to connect it to his red spot of choice with ease. Dante was next to move, not quite as lucky as Vergil from his position. "Oh Come on!" Nero growled out, Dante's crotch shifting closer to Nero's face. Dante fell into a laughing fit "Look kid-" he breathed out in between giggles. "It's my only option." Nero did his best to glare at Dante from the position between his legs, wondering why he even remotely agreed to this. "I just got the other assholes dick out of my face!" Dante just tried to stifle his laughter, but that didn't stop his whole body from shaking. "Well, at least the one in your face belongs to your man" Nico drawled "Now hurry up and move!" Face turning a bright red Nero inhaled and scooted his leg over to one of the red spots. 

More turns went by, the three of them getting into more and more compromising positions. Their limbs becoming increasingly tangled. Nero had since gotten out from between Dante's legs, but now the elder was practically straddling him with his legs. Vergil was in a much better situation, his stomach against Dante's, their arms twisted together. Until Dante's laughter had finally gotten the better of him, he collapsed onto Nero. Nero's foot slipped out from under him and kicked into Vergil's knee, sending him toppling down onto Dante. Nero let out a loud yell as he growled out curses. "I'm sorry babe, really sorry" Dante wheezed, turning himself around and crawling up further onto Nero burying his face into the youngers chest.

In one swift motion, Vergil lifted himself off the other two, running his fingers through his hair, making sure it was still in place before joining their audience, Lady and Trish, at the bar. Trish and Lady simply watched him stalk over to them and handed him a beer, sipping at their own. "Whose Idea was this?" Lady mumbled. Trish simply shrugged and interlocked their finger together. "Hell if I know, but at least those two had fun." She gestured over to the couple on the mat who were both laughing hysterically, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I have NEVER played Twister R.I.P
> 
> I need Danero Friends Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Day62481825) & on [Tumblr](https://atomicsponges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
